Quebra de Reação
by Nipul Sumer
Summary: Violência era o nome do modo como os olhos de Sirius refletiam os seus. O modo Sirius de amar era abusivo, violento. E Remus deixava-se violentar. Slash Sirius/Remus


**Avisos:** Essa fic contém slash – dois meninos fazendo amor de madrugada. Se não gosta, por favor não leia, mas se mesmo assim você se forçar, não mande comentários sobre como é nojento e como eu vou queimar no inferno. I live in hell.

**Beta reader: **Elora. Obrigada Lora, pela betagem super amor! (L)

**Fic escrita para a terceira edição do Projeto Like a Brother My Ass, da Seção Sirius/Remus no Fórum 6V. O projeto está uma preciosidade! Dá uma passada por lá no www(ponto)6vparavoce(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)forum**

**Esta fic tem uma capitha lindosa feita pela Elora no img(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)v242(barra)dananorram(barra)labma(barra)capas(barra)quebra-de-reacao(ponto)jpg**

**Enjoy! ;)**

**QUEBRA DE REAÇÃO**

_Por RebecaDua_

"_Violência era o nome do modo como os olhos de Sirius refletiam os seus. Como ele o tocava. Como murmurava sem perdão palavras de amor que não podiam ser reais. Como ele o matava a cada beijo. Como o tomava e o abandonava ao mesmo tempo. O modo Sirius de amar era abusivo, violento. E Remus deixava-se violentar." (Mrs. B)_

Olhou que horas eram e lembrou-se de um livro estranho que tinha lido há pouco tempo atrás. Nele o leitor era questionado sobre "por que repetimos as mesmas realidades". Olhou para o outro lado da cama e viu a única pessoa que poderia estar ali e perguntou-se por que estava acontecendo daquele jeito.

Suspirou e forçou um pouco a memória.

"O cérebro humano costuma gerar um sentimento específico para cada fato por causa das ligações que existem entre as células cerebrais. Esse sentimento gera a liberação de peptídeos que provocam as sensações no corpo humano. Nosso corpo vicia-se nessas sensações, sejam boas ou más. Esse vício influencia para que nossa reação seja sempre parecida e que nosso corpo seja bombardeado com as substâncias que nosso vício pede." Bufou.

"Para que mudemos as nossas realidades devemos forçar a mudança das nossas reações, criando assim novas ligações nas células cerebrais e desfazendo as antigas."

Engraçado como _quase_ tudo pode ser explicado e simplificado cientificamente.

Olhou para o teto e repassou os fatos daquela noite.

Sirius chegou bêbado. Não tinha bebido o suficiente para ir direto dormir, estava naquela fase de euforia que beirava o histerismo. Remus sorriu quando o viu. Ele estava lindo com seu cabelo despenteado, a roupa meio torcida e ruborizado por causa da bebida e do frescor da noite outonal. Agora que analisava friamente, perguntou-se até onde ia a beleza real do Sirius e onde começavam as "malditas descargas de peptídeos".

- Moony... - Sirius puxou-o sem um mínimo de dúvida e o beijou firmemente. Aquilo não era um simples beijo, era um símbolo, um detonante. Sem se apartarem, empurrou-o contra a parede e mordeu seus lábios, não com delicadeza, mas ela não era esperada naquele gesto afinal. - Preciso...

- disse roucamente, num sussurro que pareceria desesperado, se quem ouvisse não o conhecesse. Aspirou profundamente o pescoço de Remus, fazendo um barulho que poderia ser um rosnado, e era – Agora.

O quilômetro que separava o pedido da ordem há muito havia sido percorrido, e a intimidade descartava a necessidade de _por favores_. Sirius enfiou a mão nos cabelos castanhos e puxou para trás, expondo o pescoço pálido, macio, apetecível. Mordeu sem nenhum cuidado, não por falta de carinho, mas por falta de opção, recebendo um gemido abafado em resposta.

Sirius afastou-se ligeiramente, olhou-o nos olhos e Remus sentiu-se incrivelmente possuído. Se estivesse focando sua mente perceberia que estava agora tão ruborizado quanto Sirius, com a respiração ofegante e com as pupilas dilatadas, mas sua mente vagava entre a racionalidade e o vício; e, mais uma vez, ele deixou-se afogar naquela sensação tão ansiada.

Foi beijado com mais violência e arrastado para o quarto. Doía e ele queria que aquela dor passasse. E ela só passaria se ele tomasse mais uma dose. Sempre a última. _Essa seria a última vez._

Entre rosnados, gemidos e ofegos, Remus podia discernir algumas frases entrecortadas como "tão lindo", "oh céus" e sussurros tão baixos de "te amo" que, se ele não tivesse uma audição tão apurada, poderia jurar que era sua mente lhe pregando peças.

Não foi rápido nem suave. Foi forte, intenso, mas não cruel. Nunca cruel. E ele deixava fazer. Consentia as mordidas, os arranhões, os empurrões, tudo. Porque era _ele_. E doía, mas era lindo, porque era único.

Já tinha acontecido tantas vezes que ele nem se lembrava. Depois da explosão de paixão Sirius caía esgotado num sono profundo. Quando Remus acordava estava só na cama. O costume fez os bilhetes perderem a importância e a falta de importância consumiu a atenção, então não havia mais bilhetes.

E doía mais ainda.

Foi nesse momento que Remus decidiu que, quando Sirius acordasse, ele faria como costumava fazer antes e não como se acostumaram depois que a guerra alcançou seu auge. Iria recuperá-lo antes que o perdesse completamente. Então, com o coração mais leve, pegou no sono preparando-se para acordar antes de Sirius.

No dia seguinte Sirius acordou com uma cara horrível. Girou de bruços gemendo e amaldiçoando baixinho, perguntando por que aqueles trolls insistiam em brigar na sua cabeça. Sobressaltou-se quando sentiu uma mão quente sobre seu ombro. Levantou a vista e viu Remus de pijamas oferecendo-lhe uma poção. Franziu o cenho e olhou para o líquido que lhe era oferecido.

- É para a dor de cabeça. - disse Remus suavemente.

- Obrigado. – a voz saiu pastosa, mas audível e ele concluiu que deveria se alegrar por Sirius conseguir falar naquelas condições. O animago bebeu a poção e recebeu um beijo suave nos lábios. _Isso era inesperado._ Franziu novamente o cenho. Então recebeu um beijo na testa e outro no próprio cenho franzido, que se desfez com o gesto que se tornara inusitado.

- Bom dia, Padfoot.

- 'Dia - sorriu levemente e Remus sentiu-se estranho, tonto e feliz. Decididamente ele podia se acostumar com aquilo.

Tomaram o café-da-manhã juntos, conversando e trocando carinhos. Algo que não acontecia há muito tempo. Quando Remus acariciava levemente a mão de Sirius, a sua própria era puxada e beijada possessivamente.

Terminado o desjejum Sirius despediu-se, pois tinha assuntos a resolver para a Ordem. A expressão dele não estava como quando ele chegou na noite anterior, a mesma que vinha apresentando desde que eles começaram a se afastar sem nenhum motivo aparente, além da guerra.

Remus aproximou-se para depositar um suave beijo de despedida e recebeu um exigente em troca. Sentiu seu lábio inferior preso entre os dentes de Sirius e sorriu dentro do beijo.

"_Intenso. Como sempre._"

Quando Sirius foi embora, Remus chegou à conclusão que tinha começado bem a mudar a realidade que eles tinham criado.

Foi até um calendário que estava na parede e descartou a folhinha do dia anterior. Estavam em 31 de Outubro de 1981 e Remus prometeu-se que nunca mais iria deixar Sirius ir embora sem um beijo.

**FIM**

**N/A: **Eu nem sou má, ok? 8)


End file.
